Clarke that Last Airbender
by InfinateGamer
Summary: Its basically a The Last Airbender with the 100 gang. It's my first work, so reviews are welcomed.


_**Monty's POV**_

This is the most boring day of my life. Being stranded out here, in a boat, watching my brother Jasper attempt ( and fail) to catch a fish. I shake my head. _When is he going to give up?_ Huffing, I turn my head towards the icebergs and the blue water surrounding us. Suddenly, I spotted some movement. A shadow under the water. _A fish. Finally._ I was about to inform Jasper, when another idea popped into my head. Looking back at the fish, I decided to go with my idea. Sneaking a glance back at Jasper, I take off my glove and flex my fingers. _Here goes nothing._ I extend my arm in the direction of the fish and started concentrating. _Nothing._ I started to furrow my eyebrows and extend my arm as far as it would go. _Still nothing._ This time, I started to move my hand up and down. At first nothing happened, but then the water started moving, up and down. The fish was just underneath the surface. After a few more movements, a water bubble had formed with the **fish inside of it.** _I did it! I actually did it!_ Feeling confident, I moved the water bubble towards me.

"Jasper, look!" He didn't turned. With his back still facing me, he spoke. "Not now, Monty. I am trying to catch dinner." Rolling my eyes, I replied, "But Jasper, look at me!" By now, the water bubble was in front of me. The shape was ever changing. The fish inside was still swimming around. Looking at it, I felt amazed. _I did this._ _ **I**_ _did this._ I continued moving the water bubble around, watching its shape ripple. Until the end of Jasper's spear popped it. Suddenly, the fish was back in the water and Jasper was now drenched.

"Jasper, what the hell? Because of your stupid spear, we've lost the only fish we had so far." I said. Jasper glared at me. "Well, at least I wasn't the one showing off my water magic, now was I?" I clenched my fists. "First of, it's not water magic, its waterBENDING. And second of, I was trying to show you the fish that I caught for us." Jasper rolled his eyes. "Well, its gone now, so just focus on keeping the boat steady, will you?" He turned back around, signaling the end of the conversation but I wasn't having that. I was so angry, I could feel my face heating up. But before I could do anything., the boat shifted. We were jolted out of our seats. Jasper looked over the edge of the boat.

"OH NO! OUR BOATS BEEN CAUGHT IN A CURRENT! Quick, grab the oars. We need to paddle the boat out of it." With Jasper on one side and me on the other, we started to paddle with all the strength that we had. The boat was now gaining speed and the icebergs around us, were starting to close in on us. I was starting to get exhausted, my arms getting tired from frantically paddling and I could see Jasper start to struggle now too. With the icebergs now closer then ever, I did the only thing I thought to do. Grabbing on to Jasper, I jumped onto one of the icebergs, just as it crashed into the other iceberg, smashing the boat in the process. I let out a sigh of relief, knowing that we were safe. I look over at Jasper, expecting him to be relieved, but instead finding him staring at me. Anger the only emotion on his face

 _ **Jasper's POV**_

My face is red, I am sure of it. Just looking at the situation we are in, is making me want to scream out. Or scream at someone, and that someone being Monty. "Look at what you did!", I say. He had a shocked expression on his face. "What I did, what the hell do you mean?", he said. "Well just look at where we are. WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE ON NOWHERE, STRANDED ON A ICEBERG, ALL THANKS TO YOUR WATER MAGIC! I knew, I should have left you at the village. You can't do anything right. Gosh, I wish you were just a normal person and NOT A BENDING WEIRDO. And now, thanks to you, we might DIE OUT HERE! " After that outburst, I had instantly regretted the words that came out of my mouth. But before I could apologize, Monty started shouting at me, with an extremely angry look on his face. "Me, ITS MY FAULT that we are stranded here? If its anyone's fault, its yours. YOU should have been paying attention to the out GODDAMN surroundings." Suddenly, I saw some movement behind Monty. Looking around him, I saw the water moving.

 _Oh great, his water magic is being activated._ Looking towards Monty, I was ready to inform him of the fact before noticing that he was still ranting at me. "And how can you call me a BENDING WEIRDO? Just because you can't bend, doesn't mean that you have the right to INSULT ME! SO HOW DARE YOU? YOU MAY BE MY BROTHER BUT THAT DOESN"T MEAN THAT YOU CAN INSULT MY BENDING!" The water behind Monty was now growing taller and taller. It was attacking the huge block of ice behind him. While staring at that, I was trying to inform him of what he was doing. "Ummm Monty….?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU SAID THAT TO ME? BUT I GUESS NOW, I KNOW HOW YOU TRULY FEEL ABOUT ME!" By now, Monty was screaming his head off at me and the block of ice behind him was starting to crack, until finally, it broke apart. "MONTY!" I cried out as I grabbed him and pushed him down on the iceberg. The water around us was pushing the iceberg around. We clung onto it, in the fear of being tossed of and landing in the cold water. I kept my eyes tightly shut and held onto Monty until the movements around us died down. Once, I was certain that we were safe, I opened my eyes and was amazed at what I saw before me. There infront of me, was a huge glowing globe of ice.

 _ **Author's POV**_

The glowing globe was nearly as tall as a mountain and Jasper and Monty looked like ants next to it. Jasper kept Monty behind him as he approached the glowing ice. The blue glow that was emitting from the ice was very bright and Monty and Jasper both had to shield their eyes away. But despite having being blinded by the glow, Monty could tell that someone was underneath the ice fore there was an outline of a person with an arrow on their forehead being shown through the ice. "There's somebody in there. We need to save them.", Monty said. "Are you crazy? We have to get away from it. Come on." But before Jasper could grasp Monty's hand, he had already taken Jasper's club and started rushing toward the ice.

"MONTY" Jasper cried out as he ran after him. Upon reaching the ice, Monty cracked it by hitting it with the club. And with that impact, the ice broke apart letting out a huge blast of air and smoke. Jasper grabbed onto Monty, the moment he reached him and the two clung onto one another as the air hit them. Once the initial impact was over and the smoke cleared, Monty looked around and found the person that he was trying to save. That person was a teenage girl with blonde hair. She was wearing a orange and brown shirt with matching pants. She appeared to be unconscious and her back was facing toward them. Monty ran towards her with Jasper following behind him. Upon reaching the girl, Monty crouched down and pulled the girl into his arms. Her blonde hair was all over her face, so Monty moved it to uncover her face. And what he saw shocked both him and Jasper. There on her forehead was a big blue arrow. The mark of the air benders.

 **E** lse where, a black ship carrying a fire nation symbol on its helm, having noticed the blue light, headed towards the very spot that Jasper and Monty were at. At the front of the boat, stood a young man with wild curls and a huge scar over his left eye. "Finally, I have found you, Avatar."


End file.
